elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Elona Shooter
Elona Shooter is a flash based browser game created by Noa. The game initially was released on October 27, 2009. Gameplay The objective of the game is to kill advancing enemies before your castle runs out of health. The player uses the mouse to aim their gun and clicks to shoot. Hitting an enemy in their respective weak point (usually the head) always results in a critical hit, however, any location has a chance of doing critical damage. For most guns, each shot uses ammunition, which must eventually be reloaded by pressing space or by attempting to fire while out of ammunition. Weapons There are several weapons that you may use from Pistols to Gatling guns. Each of them require a different skills. There are Small Guns, Rifles, Shotguns, and Big Guns. Each class has a select few and so far there is no way to gain new Weapon skills and only Noble has all four skills. Classes You start out by choosing one of the four classes, Rogue, Hunter, Sheriff and Militia, Each with there own Class based skill and a set of weapon skills. There are four more classes but they are hidden and require you to play as one of the starter classes. Medals Medals track various in-game accomplishments and most reward you with a small bonus. You may view your medals in the Museum. Hirelings You start with a single character, who you control. Some classes also start with a little girl to assist. Initially, you can have only one assistant, but you can acquire up to three by upgrading your house (2000 for first upgrade, 5000 for second). Hirelings cost 400 +50/level initially, and have a daily wage that also increases with level. They are critical to your success. Taking too long to get hirelings, choosing the wrong ones, and not developing them properly can all eventually get you to a point where you cannot effectively continue. Tips *Bolts penetrate enemies, have decent armor penetration ability and hit larger foes several times, making them weapon of choice against ballistas, tanks and dragons. Having a crossbowman in a party with "attack armored mobs" order will help a lot. Even better if the crossbow has anti-armor mod. *Bow Master is best left unmastered-it is very unlikely to hit more than 5 enemies in a row. However, more Bow Mastery will allow you to shoot through bigger monsters such as ballistae and dragons for multiple hits with piercing ability leftover for whatever is behind them. *Cripple shot skill combined with a crossbow will slow these huge enemies (see above) almost to a stop. Works excellent with automatic weapon, against all enemies. *A good shotgun or combat shotgun with maxed out Dr Holliday skill, decent accuracy skills, and a strong anti-armor mod is also good at taking out large enemies, and at slowing them fairly dramatically with cripple shot. *Using the previously mentioned shotgun/bow strategies as your main character in hero mode means that they are also good at taking out flying dragons, pterodactyls, and massed troops. If you are using a shotgun with a sheriff, the knockback will also bunch them up further. *Have someone with leadership skill in your squad, otherwise all that firepower will go to waste! *Your castle WILL get hit and Leech weapon mod (if you can get it to drop) is the only sure way to keep it's hp high. Repair kits can save you in a pinch but these have huge delay, and high-level repair kits are somewhat rare. Repairman (castle upgrade) has some value, but it can't do the job alone. *Impact mod is best used with automatic weapon (SMG, assault rifle, machine gun, HMG, Auto Shotgun), but makes it difficult to aim. Give it to your allies and they'll keep suicide bombers and fast moving enemies away from your castle walls. *Upgrading a weapon doesn't change it's number of modding slots, and removes the last mod on a weapon. Therefore, weapons with more modding slots are more valuable in the long run. You can remove mods, upgrade the weapon, mod it with anything you want, and even upgrade it whenever you get a spare mod, identical to the last one on the weapon. Similarly, using level 1 mods on a weapon just before upgrading (if you have the space) can save you a lot of money in the long run. *The upgrade cost of a weapon depends on the price of the item. If you buy a highly leveled weapon from the store after using discounts to bring the price down, the next upgrade is cheaper as well. *Gravity Guns and Bowguns(normal or rapid) do not work well with little sisters; when little sisters spawn, most of the time they will explode when somebody fires one of these weapons. *Don't forget to uncheck "Boss" option for allies that you want to defend castle from weaker enemies! *Use the One Shot skill with a manual loading weapon to always have just a single round of ammo in your weapon. *Taunting multiple times will keep increasing your reward but the enemy hp gain does not stack; great way to rack up money fast. *By altering what your allies can shoot at, you can have somebody devoted to shooting air enemies or armored enemies with a weapon accuracy bonus. This is useful for defeating large swarms of dragonflies. *Engineer skill is really quite potent, but it applies its bonus when the mod is added. If you're crafting a weapon that you intend to use for the rest of the game, it can be worthwhile to wait for engineer 10 before starting to apply those mods. *Combining Active, Breeder, and Quick Eyed properly can give you a nice solid chicken income for late game. Buy up your initial stock of chickens with money, and then start taking events once you get your Quick Eyed skill high enough. You'll regularly get additional chickens, you'll almost never lose chickens, and active will make sure you have plenty of AP to do it with. Note that this technique becomes more powerful as you gain the chicken and AP medals. As a side effect of event hunting, you'll also see your city walls grow slowly (it may be worth buying up a couple of levels of this up front as well) and you'll get occasional bonus skills on your main character. *The "Reloading" skill is tagged "Faster Reloading is all you need!", which is not far from the truth at all. Unless you're using bows, which do not reload, you will want to put a LOT of points into Reloading. External links *Elona Shooter at Kongregate *Elona Shooter at Armor Games *Review of Elona Shooter by Jay is Games Category:Elona Shooter